


Closed Doors and Incorrect Leases

by i_buchanan



Series: The Softening of Steve's Dom-Vibe [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Face Slapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Switching, Trans Steve Rogers, but it's not about that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Steve doesn't consider this a punishment. He definitely thinks most of Bucky's previous bed partners were a lot nicer to him, but there was a reason that Bucky wasn't with them anymore. And he's pretty sure that reason wasn't because he was a better catch than they were.Prequel to Made Vulnerable, but that's not required reading here





	Closed Doors and Incorrect Leases

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was intending on taking, like, three months as a hiatus before posting this, but here we are, middle of August. So I'm really bad at taking short breaks.
> 
> Before we get into this, there is mentions of dysphoria as well as Steve's deadname. Also, I use neutral and male terms when describing Steve's anatomy, because I (as well as several other trans masc people I know) have the tendency to do that to kind of help alleviate said dysphoria.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy <3 Concrit is appreciated here.

It was late when Bucky finally stumbled home.

Of course it was; it always was. He was either home before Steve, straight from the docks, or he was out until nearly midnight. There wasn’t a whole lot of middle ground there.

And, really, if the late hour hadn’t given away what he had been doing, the smell would have. The scent of someone’s perfume clung to him, almost concealing the cigarette smoke that Steve knew would be much more noticeable once he was closer. Absently, he wondered if that meant there were lipstick smudges on his cheek and the collar of his shirt. The latter was always a pain to launder.

“Doll,” Bucky murmured from the doorway of their room. In spite of the fact that he was leaning against the frame, there was the distinct impression that he was swaying.

Steve sighed heavily, rolling onto his side so his back was to the other. It probably wasn’t exactly fair of him to be jealous, honestly. He know full well why it was that Bucky went out, and it wasn’t because he was trying to get anything out of the girls he went with. Wasn’t because he was sweet on any of them either.

“Did you have fun?” he asked, pulling the covers tight up under his chin, as if he could hide himself that way. He tried not to think too much about the acid in his own voice; Bucky didn’t need to deal with his bullshit when he was going out to make sure that there was at least an illusion of security for the two of them to hide behind.

Bucky hummed contemplatively, either not hearing the poison in Steve’s voice or electing to ignore it entirely. Probably the latter. They both knew Bucky wasn’t as dumb as he acted.

“Yeah, Molly’s a dream on the dance floor,” he said, maybe a little wistful.

Steve scoffed, though at least some of his frustration ebbed away. He knew Molly. Knew she was damn well devoted to her ‘roommate’ Allison, a couple floors down from them. “Did you walk her home and everything?” he asked, still a little biting but more as a tease now. Bucky could take a little rough; Steve was intimately aware of that fact.

“Don’t be sore at me,” Bucky complained, flipping on the light.

Well, there went Steve’s ideas of just curling up and ignoring him. The familiar sound of fabric rustling as Bucky undressed was enough to catch his attention, and Steve wasn’t strong enough to act put out in the face of that.

The fact that his good ear was even attuned enough to pick up something that soft and place it immediately probably said more about Steve than he cared to admit.

It wasn’t like anyone would blame him, though. Bucky looked good when he was getting ready to go out, but when he came back in?

Maybe it was because Steve loved to see him wide-eyed and disheveled.

So Steve turned back, propping himself on his elbows just in time to watch Bucky’s white shirt slide down his arms, suspenders already dangling around his hips.

He whistled softly, catching sight of the faint scratches across Bucky’s back. Those weren’t his handiwork. “Looks like you had a lot more fun than just dancing, Buck. Did you take someone else out back?”

They weren't deep. And from personal experience, Steve knew they were too low to have been put there if Bucky had gone on his knees for anyone, like he had been prone to do before he started being serious with Steve.

Bucky pulled a face, a faint blush high on his cheeks as he started opening his pants, pointedly turning his gaze away from Steve. “I mighta switched partners for someone almost as sharp as you. Didn’t catch her name.”

Now that… All right. Steve knew better than to actually entertain the hurt that flared up in his chest. It wouldn’t do either of them any good, and Steve knew fighting about Bucky going out wasn’t going to amount to much of anything. It never had, and he  _ knew  _ that Bucky had good intentions and wasn’t about to step out on him. It was just hard to make his emotions listen to rationality sometimes.

“Bet you enjoyed that, huh? You always made such a pretty face when someone got their nails into you.”

That earned him a scowl, full lips twisting as he shoved his slacks off his hips. He was embarrassed, and that was enough to draw a self satisfied smirk out of Steve, tempering some of his bad mood.

“Come on, Steve. You know it wasn’t like that,” he chided as he folded the slacks along the crease before hanging them up. Leaving himself bare, save his briefs, and that was a hell of a sight to enjoy.

Steve let his legs sprawled out beneath the covers, gaze sliding up and down Bucky’s form. “Thought you just went out to show Molly a nice time. Don’t think Ali’s gonna be to pleased to hear you left her alone so you could have your own fun.”

That said, Steve highly doubted Molly would even think to mention it to her girlfriend. He doubted that she even cared much, because while she definitely enjoyed dancing with Bucky, she also enjoyed just being able to go out and watch. Hell, maybe Ali had even been there as well and had preferred that Bucky was making time with other girls.

Bucky tutted, kneeling on the foot of the bed and eyeing Steve a little incredulously, though the darkness in his eyes was a pretty clear indication that he was fine with whatever game it was Steve decided to play here.

He was sweet like that, always so eager to give in to him. It was enough to make Steve cry if he thought about it long enough.

“How about you tell me what happened,” Steve challenged lowly, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair. It wasn’t neatly slicked back like it had been when he left this morning, but that made it so much easier for Steve to wind his hands in it and  _ tug _ .

Bucky’s eyes fluttered, lips parting with a soft sound that was barely louder than a breath. “Just was dancing Stevie, I swear. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

There was little doubt that was true, really. Bucky was loyal to a fault, and Steve adored that about him. It’s a big part of why he trusted the man when he went out as often as he did. “Bet she wanted more though, huh? Did she ask you to take her home, maybe insinuate all she wanted to do with you?”

A blush colored high on his cheeks though he stayed silent, probably waiting for something, anything, that indicated what it was Steve was looking for.

Steve hummed softly, dragging his nails lightly down Bucky’s chest to the front of his briefs where his cock was tucked away, still more soft than not but he had no doubt that would change quickly once Steve actually got started on him. His olive skin showed the scratches beautifully, though he didn't bruise as easily as Steve did.

“Bet I know what she was thinking about doing,” he said softly, kicking off the quilt before guiding one of Bucky’s hands between his thighs. Where he could feel the dampness even with the layer of fabric in the way. “Bet she wanted to know what it’d feel like to get your fingers inside her. Your mouth on her.”

Bucky’s breath caught, pressing gently against Steve’s entrance as if it was automatic. Curling just so, just enough that Steve had to take a moment to bite back a soft sound of his own.

“Bet she’d’ve been disappointed, though, when she found out you prefer boys who know how to tie you down and fuck you until you cry.”

His hands spasmed, knuckles pressing against Steve’s sensitive spaces, and Steve didn’t even bother trying to suppress the smirk spreading across his lips. “Isn't that so, doll?” he asked, grasping Bucky’s shoulder to pull him closer. It was fine. Comfortable, even, to be caged in like this by Bucky.

“Come on,” Bucky chided, even as he followed the unspoken command and straddled Steve’s slim hips. “I didn’t do a thing but dance with her; you know I wouldn’t lie to you about that.”

“Aw, I know…” Still, Steve dragged his short nails down the same path that the mystery woman had, scoring just a bit deeper and feeling a sort of satisfaction at the tremors it garnered, the way Bucky’s knees slid on the quilt and his hips tilted forward. “But I’m just giving you what you want, aren’t I? You could almost consider it a reward if you wanted to.”

“Feels more like a punishment,” Bucky muttered, a petulant curl to his mouth.

That brought Steve a moment of pause, gaze assessing as he looked up at Bucky. If he meant that… Well. That wasn’t how he wanted Bucky to feel. As if Steve thought he’d done something wrong.

Because while Steve didn’t like when Bucky went out, he understood it. He understood why it was at least somewhat necessary, using his late nights out ‘womanizing’ to keep suspicion at bay.

“Do you want me to ease off?” he asked softly, gentling his touch at the same time. Fingertips grazing over the scratches as if it was an apology. “I’m not trying to punish you or nothing.”

His mouth softened, brows lifting as he settled himself firmly over Steve’s lap. “You could stand to be a bit nicer,” he allowed. “But I always think you could stand to be a bit nicer so I dunno what to tell you there.”

“Helpful.” Steve scoffed, wrapping a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck to drag him down, satisfied with that answer. He wasn’t outright asking for Steve to ease off. And while there was usually a sort of hesitancy in Bucky’s requests for him to go harder, he never had any qualms with telling Steve to back off.

A fact that Steve  _ greatly _ appreciated, especially in the earlier days of their relationship. Back when they didn’t really know what they were doing and Steve had made an awful lot of mistakes.

But this wasn’t really the time for reminiscing. They were in the middle of starting something, after all.

“I live to please,” Bucky said, leaning forward until his head was resting on Steve’s shoulder.

More than likely, it wasn’t a comfortable position, all hunched over like that. But Steve liked it when he was uncomfortable, so that was fine with him. “Yeah, you’re a real doll like that, aren’t you?” Steve threaded his fingers through the short strands on the back of Bucky’s head and tugged again, forcing him up enough to meet Steve’s eyes. “Since you’re so eager, how about I put you on your back and give your mouth something better to do, huh?”

There was definitely something in his reaction, the way he brightened and perked up even as his eyes darkened, that was more endearing than it maybe should have been.

Steve knew him well at this point. Knew what buttons to push to get him going with minimal effort. The shove to Bucky’s shoulder was gentle, but he still backed up, sitting on his heels so that Steve could take his own briefs off, making a show of tossing them onto the floor. A motion that Bucky’s eyes tracked so intently that it was hard not to blush.

Bucky let Steve push him over, switching their positions so that Steve was on top of him, the hem of the shirt he wore brushing against Bucky’s skin.

It was really Bucky’s shirt; loose enough that it hid away parts of Steve he didn’t want to see or deal with. And, more the point right now, he loved the visceral reaction it got out of Bucky whenever Steve wore his things. The way his breath caught and his cheeks colored. 

“Guess I’m not the only one feeling possessive, huh?” Steve taunted, watching Bucky’s hands clasp his thighs While there was a bit of hesitation, he didn’t let it show as he unbuttoned the shirt, not shrugging it off but letting Bucky see a long slice of skin from his collar all the way down. “You can touch a little higher, doll. No need to be shy with me now, but you do need to be quiet.”

Which was actually a moot fucking point since Steve was more or less going to keep his mouth busy and covered, so Steve was the one that really needed to focus on being quiet.

“Ain’t being shy…” Bucky didn’t have to be told twice, however. His work-roughened hands found purchase on Steve’s hips, sliding under the fabric of his shirt but not pushing, not urging him closer. Not yet, at least. He was always the patient one; fidgety as anything, but he knew to wait for Steve’s word and that really just solidified the burn in his guts.

“Yeah, guess you wouldn’t know what shy even felt like, would you? You always liked putting on a show.”

It was a little awkward to shuffle on his knees until they bracketed Bucky’s shoulders, but Steve was bound and determined not to let that stop him. A lot of the build up to sex was awkward in general. While they had definitely gotten past trying to figure out where hands and legs should go, there was still the underlying sense of ‘wrong’ that would occasionally hit him full force. The reminder that this body wasn’t how he wanted it to be, and regardless of the narrowness of his hips or the minimal swell of his chest, he was overly aware that this particular act wouldn’t work as well if he’d been born with a proper dick.

Not that Bucky ever seemed to care. It didn’t stop his breath from trembling as he fit his palms underneath Steve’s ass, finally urging him forward so that Steve’s entrance hovered over his waiting mouth.

Not for the first time, Bucky had him pinned with a nearly worshipful look that he probably didn’t deserve but also wasn’t stupid enough to try and dispel.

“That’s good, Buck,” he praised softly, shins pressing against Bucky’s shoulders for a brief moment. Letting it hurt before easing off.

Slowly, he let his knees spread and settled himself on Bucky’s eager mouth, biting back a shaky moan when his tongue instantly pressed against his hole, lapping at the slick already gathering there. “You’re so fucking eager,” he pretended to admonish, hands pressed firmly against the wall.

Not for the first time, he wished they could afford a proper frame with a headboard. Something sturdy to hold onto, something to tie Bucky to. Maybe more the latter than the former, but it would still be nice to not be scrabbling for purchase on the wall.

Bucky hummed in agreement, the sound vibrating through Steve in a way that had him biting back a curse. His mouth was so wet, tongue drawing wide, warm circles before pushing in, opening Steve up and making his skin burn with the feeling of it.

It shouldn't have stoked the fire in his veins as much as it did. Shouldn't have made him almost angry about how easy it was for Bucky to affect him like this, but there it was. He wasn’t exactly nice about it, pressing his pelvis against Bucky’s face, grinding against his tongue and seeking out his own pleasure regardless of the fact that Bucky wasn’t getting any physical satisfaction out of it.

And maybe it was a little cruel, but that was something that Steve could really get off on: the fact that Bucky’s cock was going untouched, still tucked away, and every little moan that was muffled against Steve’s skin was solely because of how much Bucky liked being used up. And given the steady stream of noise that was muffled against him, the way he could feel Bucky’s voice vibrate against the most sensitive parts of him, Bucky was enjoying it a hell of a lot.

For how mean Steve imagined himself being, if one could even call it mean when Bucky always preened under it, he was still careful. Making sure never to put too much weight on him, or to block off his air for long enough that he actually started to gasp for it, more hungry to breathe than to bring Steve pleasure.

Steve was a lot of things, but he made sure that he didn’t give anything Bucky couldn’t take, regardless of how it might sound to other people.

His nails scraped against the wall, and he couldn’t help but wince a bit as the feeling shuddered up his arms, but it made a good counterpoint to how overwhelming it already felt to have Bucky pressed so sweetly between his thighs. Something to ground him, keep him focused on something other than Bucky’s tongue prying into him, and his blunt nails digging into his hips.

“Should keep you like this all the time,” Steve said, more breathless than he cared to admit, especially this early on. “Bet you’d love that, huh? Settled between my legs, not having to worry about anything except how good you’re being for me. Don’t think you’d even consider acting out, would you? You like being sweet for me.”

Below him, Bucky hummed in agreement, fingers tightening around Steve’s hips and that was all the confirmation Steve needed.

He settled lower, watching carefully as Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered and feeling his breath hitch as the heat of his tongue pressed deeper.

Steve didn’t intend to keep him there for long, though. Just long enough for Bucky to get comfortably hazy, lax so that Steve could maneuver him however he damn well pleased and Bucky wouldn’t even think about resisting.

Maybe that shouldn’t have sounded as appealing to Steve as it did. He didn’t like to examine that sort of thing too closely if he could help it; the urges feeling too close to the bullies he abhorred. He just… It was hard, hard to stop when Bucky was willing, when Bucky seemed to revel in it. It was hard to convince himself it was quite as awful as it sounded.

Before Steve could finish, as much as it pained him to do, he lifted himself off of Bucky’s mouth, hissing out a soft curse as his thighs shook.

This wasn’t really the main event for Steve. And as difficult as it was to get up, Steve was much better at giving it to Bucky when he wasn’t dazed from his own orgasm. Wrecking Bucky was what Steve considered to be the best part of sex.

The soft, plaintive sound from Bucky’s throat made him almost regret the decision to end this part of the night early.

“You’re all right, sweet boy. I’m right here,” he soothed pushing a few locks of dark hair off of Bucky’s forehead.

God, but Bucky looked  _ wrecked _ beneath him. His cheeks were wet, eyes glazed over, mouth swollen as he managed shallow breaths. He looked fucking debauched already and that just made Steve throb.

Steve fit his hands over Bucky’s and drew them up, feeling the callused skin catch over his ribs, up higher until his palms covered Steve’s chest. Right where he was sensitive but hated to show off, which was an annoying thing to have to work around.

There was no resistance, his lover following Steve’s wordless direction without seeming to even think about it. The fact that Bucky was so pliant under Steve’s direction was heady. It made it hard to shuffle off him, barely stopping long enough to brush a chaste kiss across Bucky’s mouth, stealing a small taste of himself and slipping away before Bucky could grasp at him, to keep him close. But Steve couldn’t get what he needed from his perch over Bucky’s chest, so it was deemed a necessary evil.

“Ok, gorgeous, we’re going to get you all wrapped up so you can feel good too, all right?” he asked, stopping by the foot of the bed so he could slowly pull Bucky's briefs down. Steve wanted him fully naked for this.

Bucky blinked slowly,  sitting up so he could wrap his fingers around Steve’s wrist to squeeze reassuringly. A sign that he was fine even though he was having a hard time finding the words to say as much.

Months ago, Bucky had brought home some ropes. Not nice, smooth ropes like Steve would prefer to use, but rough ones that inevitably scratched up Bucky’s skin and on one notable occasion rubbed his wrists  _ raw _ in a way that had nearly made Steve feel ill to look at. Guilt sat heavily in the pit of his stomach for weeks and he had a hard time even touching Bucky in fear of hurting him worse.

He’d learned, though. Learned how to minimize the damage while still giving Bucky what both of them needed.

Steve returned to their bed, a small handful of rags to accompany the coils of rope. “On your knees for me, Buck. Spread them nice and wide.”

It was endearing to watch how slow Bucky moved. Carefully, as if he might upset the nonexistent things around him otherwise. But regardless of that, it didn’t take long for Bucky to be settled on his heels, low enough that his balls brushed against the quilt with his wrists neatly behind his back, cock swollen and proudly upright in spite of the fact that Steve hadn’t so much as touched it. Neither of them had.

Steve would never stop being blown away by just how pliable Bucky was for him. And it seemed to be  _ only _ for him, considering that he’d never seen Bucky act like this with all the people he’d taken out before Steve had gotten the nerve to snatch him up.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, tipping Bucky’s chin up so he could better gauge how he was doing. Where his head was at.

And, Christ, Buck made a damn good picture right now. Pupils blown wide enough that the barest rim of grey was visible, mouth red and swollen, and the prettiest damn flush across the bridge of his nose. All with that damn trusting look on his face, as if he’d let Steve do a hell of a lot to him before it occurred to him to stop. “I’m good, Stevie. So, so good.”

Steve hummed lowly, pleased, as he reached out to brush the back of his knuckles along his cheek. Gently, barely a brush of skin against skin.

Only to draw back and slap him across the face.

Bucky’s head snapped to the side, gasping as his cock bobbed. Steve could see a hint of wetness spilling out of the slit.

They had talked about this before. Bucky had made it clear that he liked when Steve smacked his ass, his shoulder, his chest. That he wanted to try something more, and while Steve had been willing, curious, he never expected it to feel like this.

Steve’s breath even caught in his throat, something buzzing in his veins loud and insistent that he do it again, until Bucky’s lip split, but he refrained, knowing full well that, while Bucky wouldn’t stop it, would even welcome it, Steve would hate himself once the moment was over. Hell, even right now the intensity scared him.

Now, though, Bucky was looking up at him with those big doe eyes and a wicked smirk, daring him to do it again. As if he was so damn  _ pleased _ that Steve would push it this far. “I do something wrong, sir?”

God, even his voice was a taunt that Steve wanted to rise to. Didn’t actually stop himself from rising to, honestly. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything wrong for me to want to smack that dumb look off your face. And look, it worked like a charm, didn’t it?”

There was a hint of laughter in Bucky’s breath, eyes crinkling at the corners as he offered his other cheek to Steve. “Maybe you should do it again just to be sure.”

And, Christ, that was a tempting thought. Almost too tempting, but that wasn’t something he wanted to get too deep into the first time they tried it out. Later, maybe, when both their heads were clearer, even though Bucky sounded just fine right now.

Quick as he could, Steve climbed back on the bed, wrapping the cloth around his skin before wrapping him up in the rope, securing his wrists to his ankles to make him arch back, pushing his chest out. Making it more than a little difficult to move much unless Steve were to let him go.

“Still doing all right? Nothing’s tugging wrong?”

A small furrow formed between his brows, likely taking stock and making sure he  _ was _ fine in this position before nodding. “Do your worst, dollface.”

If that wasn’t enough confirmation, Steve didn’t know what was. While Steve wasn’t going to do his  _ actual _ worst, he wasn’t going to take it easy on him, just because it was late. Just because this wasn’t a punishment.

Steve bit back a smirk of his own, rolling his eyes fondly. He had half a plan as it was, but he was pretty good at doing things on the fly. Bucky claimed it was the artist in him, the ability to improvise. Steve was pretty sure he was just full of shit. “Think you can get on your stomach all on your own, or do you think you’ll need a little help there?”

There was something a little indignant in the curl of Bucky’s full mouth as he leaned forward, though that look faltered into something a little unsure when he realized he didn’t have the range of motion he needed. That if he went forward he’d just fall right on his face, if he could even get that far.

“Aw, baby, having trouble?” Steve cooed, not able to hide the taunt.

Bucky huffed, eyes still dark but the flush on his cheeks looked closer to embarrassment now. Which was really just as good, in Steve’s opinion. “You just like to watch me fail, don’t you?”

Steve didn’t do much more than shrug, because he wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ . “It’s a good look on you. Lemme give you a hand.”

It was a little difficult to manage, but Steve had roughly figured out how to do this before actually trussing Bucky up like this. Carefully, he urged Bucky onto his side, relying on Bucky’s core strength more than anything because god knew Steve wasn’t physically strong enough to toss him around, and from there it was easy enough to get Bucky on his front. Ankles pulled back, arms extended almost awkwardly… And, the real reason Steve wanted him like this, easy access to his ass.

He touched the inside of Bucky’s knee, nudging just enough for Bucky to get the message and shuffle his legs further apart as best he could. And, by extension, tugging his cheeks apart just a bit. Just enough to give Steve a peek of his hole.

Their supply of Vaseline was dwindling, but Steve didn’t think too much before thoroughly coating his fingers in it, knowing that they could figure out how to make due when they ran out.

“How much do you want to take for me?” he asked softly, dry hand pulling Bucky’s cheeks further apart, fully exposing the pink little furl that he fully intended on stretching wide open.

In spite of the time that he’d had to at least somewhat calm down, Bucky still needed to stifle a soft sound at the question, pressing his forehead to the covers. “Much as you want to give me. Want whatever you want, Stevie.”

Steve tutted, regardless of how much he personally liked the sheer obedience in Bucky’s answer. How much he loved how willing and eager he was to comply with whatever Steve wanted, but that wasn’t what he needed to hear right now.

He made his dissatisfaction quite clear with a sharp slap across his ass, admiring the bright pink mark he created, how his cheeks trembled in response. “I didn’t ask what I wanted, Buck. I asked what  _ you _ want to take, and if you can’t answer that then maybe I’ll just get myself off and leave you hanging instead.”

That seemed to do the trick of grounding Bucky again, at least. His breath slowed, and silence hung heavy between them for what felt like ages before Bucky spoke again, softer, more tentative this time.

“Maybe four?”

There was definitely more of a fond edge to his smile now, leaning over Bucky to kiss the bottom of his spine, grazing his teeth against that sweet little hollow. “Much better, doll. See how easy it is when you just listen to what I’m asking you?”

Still, four was a bit of a stretch, no pun intended, regardless of how slim Steve’s fingers were. Two was nice and easy, a good sweet-spot, and they’d shoved three into Bucky on more than one occasion. But four… That was a bit much. Something they hadn’t quite gotten to before, usually because Bucky shot off before Steve could start edging his pinky into the clutching heat.

Unaware of Steve’s concern, Bucky preened under the praise, arching his back to better present himself, and Steve couldn’t help the rush of adoration for the man below him. His goddamn showoff of a lover. “Like being good for you. Like when I do you proud.”

And, really, what else could Steve do for that other than give Bucky the kind of praise he was fishing for? “You always do me proud, Buck. Come on, don’t be ridiculous.” He smoothed his fingers around Bucky’s hole, smearing Vaseline into the skin and feeling the tight muscle slowly loosen under his touch. “My big strong man who likes to be sweet for me. How could you let me down?”

Bucky hummed lowly, trying to slump onto the bed as much as he could, given how he was trussed up. “You’re pretty sweet yourself, Stevie. Know what I want before I even ask for it.”

Steve scoffed, finally sliding his middle finger in just to hear the soft hiss of breath it punched out of Bucky. “Yeah, because it’s so hard to guess what you want when you go nice and easy for having your ass stuffed, and you nearly creamed yourself when I slapped you across the face.”

He could feel the laughter that Bucky was holding back and made a point to press hard against his prostate in retaliation. Even though that just changed the sound Bucky was biting back into something closer to a keen.

“Gotta be quiet for me. Don’t make me shove my briefs into your mouth.”

Though, if Steve was being honest, both of them would probably enjoy that. But if he framed it as a threat now, Steve could get away with using it as a punishment later. Or even tonight if he needed to, because god knew the walls weren’t thick.

God knew Bucky was a pretty vocal fuck.

Steve worked him over slowly, one finger turning into two, then three. Bucky’s cock was almost definitely making a mess of their bedding. Probably steadily drooling out precum at what might be an alarming rate, but considering that Bucky’s was the only dick he’d played with, and Bucky was  _ always _ so fucking wet, Steve didn’t put too much thought into that concern. He just took it as a point of pride and ignored how wet he himself got. It’s not like Bucky could tell either way, since Steve planned on staying behind him the entire time.

Steve couldn’t help but to tuck his free hand between his thighs, pressing his fingers firmly against his own cock, so to speak, as if he could get some semblance of relief just from the pressure. He wanted, obviously, but he had a plan and that plan did not involve Steve getting off until Bucky was well and truly spent.

Now, though, Bucky was shaking, breath heaving as Steve spread his fingers wide inside of him, watching his hole flare open around him, and goddamn. Goddamn, Steve wanted so bad, wanted Bucky to be left limping tomorrow with how thoroughly he’d taken Steve, wanted him sore, and soft, and so open that his body couldn’t remember how to close back up again, and that was a hell of a thing to want.

“Check in with me,” Steve said, barely recognizing his own voice. In spite of the fact that the only touch he was getting was his own hand, Steve sounded fucking  _ wrecked _ . Almost as bad off as Bucky looked, and that was a hell of an accomplishment, given the sheen of sweat across his back and the helpless grind of his hips against their bed. Trying to get some sort of friction against his dick, no doubt.

It took a while for Bucky to say anything, almost long enough for Steve to stop completely, to pull him up and look him in the eye. “‘M good, Stevie, so good,” Bucky breathed, barely audible to Steve’s ears. “Gimme more, please, I’ve been so good for you.”

He had to stop, fingers pausing deep inside Bucky as he forced himself to breathe slowly, to not get carried away.

“Yeah, ok pretty boy,” Steve said, pressing his little finger against Bucky’s hole. Gently at first, seeing how much it would take before it gave in, accepted the intrusion.

It didn’t take nearly as much as Steve thought it would before it slid right in, Bucky nearly wailing even as he pressed his face into the blankets. Still loud enough to make Steve freeze, holding perfectly still as if that would somehow be less incriminating.

Technically speaking, in the eyes of the law, it wasn’t illegal. But it fell into some grey area where it would vastly depend on if their neighbors saw him as a man, and if the police would see him that way on the off chance that they showed up.

But then, the name ‘Eleanor’ was on the lease instead of Steve. If anyone were to look solely at that, they could get away with just being an odd couple living in multiple kinds of sin.

Time seemed to drag on, maybe even minutes with Steve’s knuckles pressed against Bucky’s rim, and it didn’t seem like they’d gotten attention from their neighbors. Or at least not enough to get them into trouble. Steve’s breath shook as he slumped over, forehead pressed against the curve of Bucky’s hip. Bucky, who was still biting back little whimpers, shaking enough that Steve was actually worried now that he was focusing on him instead of their neighbors.

“It’s ok… You’re safe here, Buck. We’re all right.” He pressed his mouth against the overheated skin, slowly easing his hand out. The burn of arousal dampened, at least on Steve’s part. The accompanying drive to push his lover as far as possible vanished along with it.

Bucky seemed to go lax, like all his strings were cut, the shivering unabated as Steve set about to untying him and wiping his hands off on the rags. Steve carefully coiled up the length of rope, checking his wrists and ankles for anything more than sharp indents before easing him onto his side.

Only when Steve urged Bucky to face him, to meet his gaze, did he realize how much he’d ruined this for Bucky.

There was something so unfocused in his eyes, still blown wide and glossy with tears. It took several seconds before Bucky’s gaze could even stay on Steve for an extended period of time, and while normally Steve loved that, loved taking Bucky so far out of his mind that he couldn’t even think straight…

He was careful, brushing his thumb over the tear tracks. “Hey, gorgeous,” he said softly, slowly pulling Bucky upright. Trying hard not to stare at his cock and how red it was, how wet. “You still with me?”

Bucky blinked a few times, seeming to rely heavily on Steve’s direction and even curling up around him as best he could. Trying to make himself smaller. “I do something wrong?”

And really, that lost tone of voice was enough to drive Steve to action, wrapping his arms tight around Bucky’s shoulders. Poor bastard was probably too out of it to know Steve had gotten worried over the neighbors. “Just got a little loud, sweetheart. You’re not in trouble here.”

Bucky hummed lowly, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder regardless of how hunched over he had to be to do that. “You worry ‘bout that way too much. If no one’s called the cops on us yet, I don’t think it’s gonna happen.”

There was a small chance Bucky was right about that. Or, honestly, a big chance, but that didn’t stop Steve from worrying. If the building ever got raided, it would be more than just them that would be taken in.

“I just want to keep you safe,” Steve whispered, palm curling around the back of Bucky’s neck. Keeping him in place, holding him close. Bucky may be the one who was put through the physical wringer, but Steve felt like he was more in shock than him.

Though, that might be different when Bucky fully came back to himself. They wouldn’t know until morning.

Steve had to take a moment to focus, steeling himself before reaching out to cup Bucky’s cock in his hand, just letting the weight of it settle him. “Let me make it up to you, yeah?”

There was a slight jerk to Bucky’s hips, and that little movement somehow did more to calm Steve down than anything else. He hadn’t ruined it too badly, then. He could make this right.

“Please, Stevie. Want you so bad.”

And, really, that was all Steve needed. Not the elaborate games, or trying to act like Bucky was getting punishment for something. Just the knowledge that Bucky, who was so damn pretty and could do so much better, wanted Steve.

He pushed Bucky back a bit, ignoring his own nerves before straddling his thighs, feeling the head of his cock press against Steve’s skin. Leaving a little wet patch on his thigh that Steve tried not to be enamored with. “Just breath, Buck. I know what you need.” And with a promise as simple as that, he sunk down onto Bucky’s cock.

Objectively, it was a lot. The sudden stretch Steve wasn’t entirely prepared for, the sharp hiss from Bucky… Like hell was Steve going to let that get in his way, though.

He didn’t bother starting out slow, knowing Bucky was already pretty on edge from earlier. Steve pressed his fingers over his cock again, rubbing against it almost as fast as he was riding Bucky, reveling in the heavy slide of it, how fucking wet they both were, and that pretty, fucked out look in Bucky’s eyes. The exact kind of thing that was always quick to get Steve on the edge.

It didn’t last long. Steve didn’t actually expected to, but he also expected Bucky to cum first so he was wrong on at least one count.

The burn of his orgasm hit hard, tearing him apart as he clamped his throat shut so that nothing louder than a whimper escaped him. Acutely aware of the flutter of his hole around Bucky’s cock, and that… Fuck, that was a good feeling, to have something hot and heavy inside for his body to milk.

His forehead rested on Bucky’s shoulder, unable to stop the grind of his hips, even after Bucky was stifling a stuttering cry of his own and Steve knew, just knew, that he spilled over inside of him.

Steve could feel his guts clench, another wave of heat rushing through him as he slowly stopped moving and pulled Bucky closer, his forehead pressed against Steve’s chest. “Perfect, you’re so perfect for me. Look at you, prettiest boy that ever came out of Brooklyn and you’re all mine…” The soft litany of praise continued as Bucky slowly slumped, going sweet and lax.

Only then did Steve feel himself truly calm down, dipping down to kiss the top of Bucky’s head. They were ok. Both of them were fine, and Steve’s worrying was all for nothing. He could breathe. “Good?”

Bucky hummed in confirmation, nosing at Steve’s neck before kissing the hollow of his throat. “Love you. Don’t mean to make you worry so much.”

Steve tutted, finally sitting up and shucking Bucky’s shirt. Using it to clean them both off as best he could as he lifted himself off. “Love you too, you fucking sap,” he muttered, softening his words with a kiss to Bucky’s temple.

Later, he might get up and grab another shirt from Bucky’s side of the closet, to hide himself away again, but for now…

He guided Bucky down onto the bed, maneuvering the covers over them and letting Bucky curl up around his back, savoring the warmth against his bare skin. It felt right to have Bucky’s arms draped around his waist, encircling Steve as best he could, as if that’s where he belonged. For now, at least, Steve didn’t want any sort of barrier between them.

He just wanted to keep Bucky as close as possible.


End file.
